Love at First Gunshot
by rawrcarey
Summary: The classic love story of FourTris. It starts during initiation and will hopefully last through the end of the Allegiant book, however I will give that an alternate ending. Anyways, i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**hey there. This is my first story since I've come back to fanfic. I'm under a new account though xD anyways. I hope you enjoy this story. _disclaimer: I do not own Divergent by Veronica Roth. However, I wish I did._**

* * *

_Tris's POV_

"Tris, come on. We don't have all day to stand around and fail at shooting a damn gun. Get it together, Stiff." Four, my instructor said to me. I just smiled and nodded at him.

Shooting a gun was difficult for me. I'm afraid of my actions. So why would I want to be trusted with a gun? But, failing to shoot a gun properly, could also mean failing initiation. And that will not happen. Not to me. I'm way to determined to let that affect my life.

I take a deep breath, letting Four's words sink into my mind and hands. I stare at the target that's about twenty feet in front of me. The gun in my hand feels foreign yet familiar at the same time. _I will not let my life be ruined. _I pull the gun up to my chest and point it at the target. I stretch out my arms and let my fingers close around the trigger. I take another breath, then I shoot. And it hits the target. Dead in the center. I can feel eyes on me, from all around the room. But, I don't really care. I just hit a bullseye. Take that Four.

"Tris, I'm impressed. a few seconds ago you were failing at shooting. Now you are hitting bullseyes. Keep up the good work." Four smiles at me and continues to help my best friend here at the compound, Christina, with her accuracy.

**LINEBREAK**

"Tris, that shot was amazing. How on earth did you do that?" Christina asks me at dinner that evening. Her voice in smothered in awe.

"I just told myself that shooting a gun was a key part in becoming a Dauntless. And I didn't want my life to be ruined because I couldn't shoot a gun. Somehow, it helped." I reply. I catch Four staring at me from across the room. But he looks away the minute I see him. So quickly, that I wonder if he was even really looking at me.

Christina has turned her attention to Al and Will now. I am grateful for that, because I really just want to think. Visiting Day is in about three days, and in truth, I'm scared my parents won't attend. I know I'm supposed to think "Faction before blood" but I just can't wipe my own parents from my mind as if they were nothing. My brother also. I sigh lightly and think about the days to come, and the outcome it will have with me.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. The next chapter is told from Four/Tobias's POV. I know this chapter is short, but it was a test chapter. I need five reviews to continue this story. Anything you have for me would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Carey here. I got four guest reviews, and one user review. I thank the guests for reviewing, all saying they loved my introduction to my story. As for the user, here goes:  
**

**alexbellefan: thank you so so so much for reviewing. I hope I make you happy with this chapter.**

**Follows: alexbellefan, Divergentfanfic, divergentdandelion, Yuriko-Rurinia**

**Favs: alexbellefan**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the characters. Still wishing. Still asking Santa...**_

* * *

_Tobias's POV  
_

Later that night I lie awake, thinking of the transfer initiates. Christina, the Candor, has good knifing skills, however her aim is crappy. Al, the other Candor, cannot do a thing. Peter, Molly, and Drew, more Candor, are too cocky for their own good. And then there's Tris. The Stiff. At first her accuracy was worse then Christina's. Then, as if she had a sudden change in heart, she hit a bullseye three times in a row. It'd be dumb to say I saw not impressed. Most Abnegation do not transfer at all, let alone to Dauntless. And when they do, they rarely make it. But, she will be an exception, I can just tell.

Her blonde hair was kept up in a bun, as she wore it in her old faction, but her clothes were all black. That came from the Dauntless. She was the perfect example that you can mix two factions, and do it well. Not that Abnegation and Dauntless are so different. In my opinion, bravery is a form of selflessness. And selflessness is highly valued in Abnegation. Charity work, giving to the factionless, that sort of thing.

"Four!" I hear Eric's voice chime through the door to my apartment. "Dauntless meeting. Now!"

I sigh and get off my bed, throwing on a black shirt. As I tie up my shoes, I think of what this meeting is going to cover. It will probably cover the initiates, as today was their second day. It seems appropriate to me, although I've never trained the initiates before. I was scared a Stiff would transfer and recognize me. The tiny fear went through me again yesterday, when Tris came towards the net, laughing. Luckily, she didn't look like she was all that interested in talking to me.

**LINEBREAK**

"The Erudite are planning something wonderful," Eric starts the meeting. "The made a new serum that will make everyone to exactly as told. Therefore, they will be easily manipulated and like a cute little army." At this, the Dauntless in the meeting look surprised, yet in awe. I'm not too sure what my feelings are on the plan. Not yet, anyways.

"Who are they running their trial on?" I find myself asking, in the midst of chaos.

"They are going to test it on the Amity. Something about telling them that it will bring peace to the city. I'm really not to sure about their thought process. Although, I believe the plan is sheer genius." he replies.

Something in me knows he is lying. But, because he is my boss, I cannot question him. At least, not yet.

**LINEBREAK**

_Tris's POV  
_

"Come on, Tris. Please let me do your makeup. It will make me so happy." Christina singsongs in my ear. It's around 9:00 at night. Why would I want my hair and makeup done _now_? It's not like I plan on seeing or impressing anyone. The only relatively attractive guy I've seen these past two days is Four, my instructor. And, although he was cute, he was also intimidating. And my instructor. By no means would I go there.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because I want to."

"It's not like you can make me pretty."

"I'm not going for pretty, I'm going for noticeable."

Her last words strike me. I don't want to look pretty anyways. Noticeable, however, is awfully intriguing.

"Okay."

She spends the next hour doing a mixture of things to my hair and face. She starts with some basic powder substance that she called foundation. Then after like three layers of liquids and powders, she moved to doing my eyes. She used what looked like a colored pencil and drew a thin black line on both of my eyes. Making them stand out. Then she continues with adding eyeshadow in black and grey, creating what she calls "the smokey eye." It looks really pretty. Then she moves onto my hair, attacking it with something that looks like two pieces of metal with a plug.

"I'm flat-ironing it." Christina says, "It makes it look straighter, thus making your heart shaped face stand out. Which is a good thing, believe me." I nod.

I cannot wait for the other initiates to see me like this.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. Same rule applies. 5 reviews and I'll update. Bye!  
**


End file.
